A Sick Day for Yuna
A Sick Day for Yuna is the sixth episode of the seventh season of Yuna's Princess Adventure. Plot With Princess Yuna sick with Pneumonia, Princess Celestia, Discord and Catrina will have to take turns taking care of her until she's well again. One fine day It was a fine day, Princess Yuna was just playing with her friends when suddenly, She didn't feel well, Then Airazor came and toke her home. Taking care of Yuna At the doctor's office, Dr. Madge Honey Badger (who was visiting from Zootopia) explained to Princess Celestia and Princess Luna that Yuna was catching Pneumonia, So Celestia went to ask Discord and Catrina for his help taking care of her until she gets better and they were glad to help anypony in need. Telling Yuna a story In Canterlot, Princess Celestia, Discord and Catrina were taking turns taking care of Yuna, Then, Discord thought of a story that will help Yuna feel better by telling her about the time how Fluttershy reformed him and became friends with her, Twilight, Their friends and all in Ponyville. Getting a Medicine for Yuna Later, Tigatron and Airazor thought of a quicker way to get Yuna back on her hooves, They went to find Zecora for a Pneumonia Medicine and she gave it to them. Yuna all better After getting the medicine, Tigatron and Airazor pass it to Princess Celestia and gave it to Yuna and finally, Yuna felt much better, She thanked her Aunt, Discord and Catrina for taking care of her, So she went out playing with her friends again. Trivia *In the beginning of the episode, Princess Yuna and her friends will playing videogames (including Cars 3: Driven to Win, LEGO Dimensions, The LEGO Ninjago Movie Videogame, LEGO The Incredibles and Fight Fighters) and poker at the Golden Oaks Library before Yuna gets sick. *At the Golden Oaks Library's hospital wing, Yuna will get the get well gifts including Cars 3 movie storybook (from Princess Luna and Prince Hiro), the Book of Solar System and Ready Player One movie on Ultra 4K, Blu-ray and DVD (from Princess Solarna, Princess Sharon and Ecto-88), the model of RMS Titanic (from Princess Cornelia), My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Magical Movie Night on DVD (from Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Babs Seed, Gabby, Terramar, Sandbar, Smolder, Ocellus, Yona, Gallus and Silverstream's human counterparts), the diecast models of Lightning McQueen, Cruz Ramirez and Mater (from Fizzlepop Berrytwist and Grubber) and some Chocolate Frogs (from Princess Celestia and Prince Duck. *Duchess Petunia, Mage Meadowbrook, her human counterpart, Zecora, her human counterpart, Victor, Doctor Horse, Nurse Redheart and Misako will help to make Yuna feel better. *Apple Bloom (human), Gideon Gleeful, Dipper Pines and Eclipse Smith will research on Journal 1, Journal 2, Journal 3 and Journal 4 to find a cure for Yuna after she researching on them at the Hospital Wing. Songs and Music Score #Tourist Trapped Intro (from Gravity Falls) - (when the episode begins) Transcript *A Sick Day for Yuna (Transcript) Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225